warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Templars
In Warhammer 40,000, the Black Templars are a Second Founding chapter derived from the Imperial Fists and their Primarch, Rogal Dorn. Their origin can be traced back to the Imperial Fists’ defence of Terra. Since this time, the Black Templars have been on the greatest and longest crusade the Imperium has ever known to prove their loyalty to the Emperor. History The Defence of Terra The conclusive battle of the Horus Heresy is considered to be Warmaster Horus's attack on the Emperor's Palace. During this time, the Primarch of the Imperial Fists, Rogal Dorn chose Sigismund to fulfil the role of Emperor's Champion. Brother Sigismund was given the best armour and weapons, swearing a holy duty to seek out and destroy the foul champions of Chaos. He did so, challenging over two dozen of the enemy leaders to single combat, and banishing them back into the Immaterium. At the end of the Horus Heresy, each of the Space Marine Legions was broken down into thousand strong organizations known as Chapters, as part of a plan to spread the power of the Imperial armed forces so that one man could not bring to bear the influence Warmaster Horus did. Rogal Dorn, as Primarch of the Legion responsible for the defence of the Emperor’s homeworld, Terra, refused to have his Legion broken down. The Second Founding Eventually, with the threat of civil war about to tear the remaining Space Marine Legions apart, Rogal Dorn relented, and allowed his legion to take part in the Second Founding. The Imperial Fists were broken down into three chapters; one retaining the name and heraldry, one taking up the name Crimson Fists, and the third becoming the Black Templars, with Sigismund as their leader. Sigismund took with him the most zealous of the Imperial Fist brethren, those that shared his fervour took on the black and white panoply of Sigismund’s armour, and embarked on a crusade to prove their loyalty to the Emperor. Promoted to the rank of High Marshal, Sigismund swore an oath “to prove his loyalty, never resting in the prosecution of his duties against the enemies of the Emperor.” It is an oath that every succeeding High Marshal has renewed, resulting in the longest Space Marine crusade in the history of the Imperium. It has smashed through the stars for over 10,000 years and came to the fore during the Wars for Armageddon. Organization The Black Templars have no home world, instead opting to live in their Crusade fleets. They do establish Chapter Keeps on every world they conquer or reclaim, to both provide a training base for new recruits and to act as staging posts for Crusade fleets. Each Chapter Fleet is overseen by a Marshal, while the High Marshal (currently High Marshal Helbrecht) travels between Crusades on his personal starship, the battle barge Eternal Crusader. There are usually at least three Crusades operating at any one time, although at one stage there were 14 known to the Imperium, each Crusade ranging in size from a hundred Marines and their support to half a standard Chapter. It is said that only the Black Templars have any idea of their full numbers, but it is estimated that they number around six thousand Marines; larger than some of the original Legions. Such a force with one goal in mind would be unstoppable. The size of the Black Templars has resulted in close scrutiny by the Inquisition, and only the Chapter's history of fierce loyalty to the Emperor has spared them from further examination or being forced to disband. The larger Crusades are broken down into Fighting Companies, each led by a Sword Brethren member possessing the honorific ‘Castellan’. Individual squads tend to form and disband on an ad-hoc basis, most fighting together out of familiarity and comradeship than any imposed organization. Rough squads form with five to ten Initiates, as well as up to ten Neophytes. These squads have no sergeant, as the experienced members are quickly elevated to the rank of Sword Brethren. Recruiting As the Black Templars have no homeworld, all of their recruiting is done via the Chapter Keeps. Recruits are selected following the normal processes of trial and testing, but after a certain stage of their genetic modification, are sent to a Crusade fleet to complete their training under the eye of a full Battle Brother known as an Initiate. It is because of this one on one training, the Black Templars have no standing scout force. It is the responsibility of the Initiate to train his Neophyte recruit in the ways of war and the Chapter, often through example. During this time, the Neophyte will act as a servant to his mentor, and undergo the remainder of the processes required to make him a full Space Marine. Should the Initate be killed before the Neophyte has completed his training, he will be assigned to another battle brother for the remainder of his training. Sword Brethren Equivalent to a standard Chapter’s First Company, the greatest warriors of a crusade are inducted into the Marshal’s household. Known as the Sword Brethren, they are no longer required to train Neophytes and they will receive additional training, particularly in the use of Tactical Dreadnought amour. After completion if this training, Sword Brethren will use Dreadnought armour whenever available, usually selecting close combat weapons; where all Black Templars excel. Sword Brethren will fight with others out of familiarity rather than organised squads, always in the thickest of the fighting. If the Marshal is either killed or promoted to the position of High Marshal, one of the Sword Brethren will take his place, decided by ritual combat. The winner earns the right to become a Marshal upon the approval of the High Marshal, there has only been one case of the High Marshal witholding his approval. The Emperor’s Champion Continuing in the tradition of Sigismund, an Emperor’s Champion is selected on the eve of a battle. Before a battle, one Initiate will experience a vision of the Emperor, and report to the Chaplains. They will anoint him, and gift him with the finest weapons and armour available, known as the Black Sword and the Armour of Faith. In battle, it is his duty to seek out enemy champions and leaders, and challenge them to single combat. It is considered a bad omen if the Emperor’s Champion falls in battle, and every effort must be made to secure his body, weapon and armour. Before battle, the Emperor's Champion leads the Templars in renewing one of the four Vows, each one adding a different game effect as it instills the Black Templars with righteous fury. Crusader-pattern Land Raider The Crusader variant of the Land Raider was developed by the Black Templars during the Jerulas Crusade, to aid them in the numerous sieges required to reclaim the hive world. The Crusader is a line-breaking tank, built and armed to plough into the enemy formation and disgorge its larger than normal troop cargo directly into close combat. The Crusader is armed with side sponson "hurricane bolters" as well as a hull mounted assault cannon and a multi-melta. By replacing the side sponson lascannons of the original Land Raider design with the bolters, the Crusader has given up some of its anti-armour capability in exchange for a significant increase in its troop carrying capacity. As word of the design’s successes spread, many Chapters pressured the Techpriests of Mars into releasing construction schematics of the Crusader. Eventually the design was officially recognized, but this was seen as a mere formality; over three quarters of the Chapters had already put Crusader-pattern Land Raiders into effective use. Combat Doctrine The Black Templars have continued in the style of their first High Marshal, preferring close combat to ranged warfare. This is further emphasised by the fanaticism of Black Templars Initiates, whose righteous anger makes them impulsive and headstrong. As part of their dedication to the Emperor and their Crusade, the Black Templars swear fell oaths of faith and protection. Before a battle, it is considered customary to renew one of these oaths, the particular vow serving as a focus on the particular aspect of their duties considered to be necessary to ensure success. Battlecry "No Pity! No Remorse! No Fear!" Appearance The armour of a Black Templar is predominantly black; with shoulder pads depicting the Maltese cross, with colour dependant on their rank and armor. The actual application of the colourscheme varies from Marine to Marine, and individual Marines usually decorate their armour with devotional imagery, litanies, and purity seals. Techmarines and tank crews have a predominantly red armour (the colour of the Machine God), however still display their chapter colours, so as to not anger the machine spirits of their tanks. The Maltese Cross is the Chapter symbol of the Black Templars. In Game Terms The 'character' of the Black Templars is drawn from the medieval Crusades of the 11th to 13th centuries, and the history concerning the Order of the Knights Templar. References Codex: Armageddon, published by Games Workshop UK in 2000. ISBN 1-84154-045-5 Codex: Black Templars, published by Games Workshop UK in 2005 White Dwarf Magazine (Australian Edition). ISSN 0265-8712 * Index Astartes – Black Templars. Issue 250. Distributed by Games Workshop Australia in October 2000 Category:Space Marine Chapters (Warhammer 40,000)